


Coffee's For Closers

by Avangee



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Based on Pete drinking piss that one time, Blow Jobs, I tagged the warning bc i think it Might be triggering, Idk how i had so much to write about Petes Piss Kink, Idk i dont wanna make anyone have to think about Trauma, Like Pete takes a Second to Stop but he doesnt do anything unwanted, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omorashi, Piss kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 00:47:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13536120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avangee/pseuds/Avangee
Summary: Brendon moaned, just from a little dick contact that wasn't his hand. Pete looked up at him, eyes full of amusement and Brendon wanted to hit him or something but he couldn't move. He was trembling, thighs shaking and his bladder absolutely too fucking full.





	Coffee's For Closers

Brendon was completely and utterly lost, he left his lecture ten minutes ago and he was about to piss himself. He needed to find a bathroom within the next two minutes or he's going to need a change of pants. After a girl walked by him and left him alone in the nearly empty halls, he unbuttoned his jeans. He felt a bit better but, fuck, he really needed to pee. 

"You gonna jack off out here?" a voice came from behind him, making him jump and turn to look at someone. 

Brendon recognized him as the kid who got kicked out of his Bio. He wasn't a freshmen, he probably knew where a bathroom was! 

"I-fuck. I'm about to piss myself, I need to find a bathroom. Help, please?" 

The kid got a wicked grin on his face, "Hmm, only if I can join you in there, darling." 

"Alright, I don't fucking care. I do not want to piss myself in the first week," Brendon decided that he would be polite after the imminent threat of urine was gone. 

"Right this way," the kid said as he led Brendon down a hallway and into a bathroom. Thank fuck. 

Brendon tried to run to the urinal, god he felt like he was going to fucking burst, but the kid held him against the door as soon as they got inside. 

"No, I'm- fuck- please. Let me- I can't hold it." 

He was suprisingly strong, despite his shortness. Brendon really couldn't move, he was going to piss himself. He struggled against the kid, tears welling in his eyes as he crossed his legs. The kid was staring at him, his tongue was flicked to one side of his mouth as he leaned closer to Brendon's face, "If you really want me to stop, I will. You're so hot, I couldn't stop staring at your pretty mouth in Bio, I kept wondering what they would look like all swollen and cum covered. God, I bet you'd look so pretty covered in cum and- and fuck- you'd be so fucking wrecked all for me." 

Brendon considered it for a minute, he really couldn't focus much on anything other than his bladder about to let loose all in his jeans. He squirmed in the kid's hold, he really should learn his name. 

"I'm Pete, and you're Brendon right? Heard you tell Professor Armstrong before I set my chair on fire," Pete answered, Brendon didn't even realize he was talking out loud. 

"Yeah- fuck. I f- I really can't hold it. Let me- I- lemme go." 

"Shit- man. I'm sorry- just- do you really want me to let you go? I'll leave if you want, man. Just like- fuck- like tell me to fuck off and I will." 

Brendon thought about it for a second, and he couldn't really understand why he was shaking his head, letting Pete go on. Pete let out a breath and leaned forward. There was barely a second before they were kissing, tongues brushing together and Brendon whining into it. Tears were still in his eyes from holding his piss. If he wasn't hard, he would've wet himself already. Pete was a good kisser, he knew what to do with his tongue and where to put his hands. Brendon had been kissed exactly three times, and two of them were just awkward pecks at parties. So really, he had no idea what the fuck to do, but he seemed to be doing something right. Pete whined when Brendon bit down on his bottom lip and leaned back just a little. He was unbuttoning Brendon's jeans, pushing just a little against Brendon's bladder. 

"This okay?" Pete asked, his hand trailing from Brendon's stomach down to his pubes. Brendon nodded, his hair was stuck to his forehead with sweat and his hormone riddled body was seriously about to implode from all the touching. 

Fuck, Brendon really was going to actually die. Pete moved his hand down more, unzipping Brendon's jeans and snaking his hand into the underwear. Brendon moaned, just from a little dick contact that wasn't his hand. Pete looked up at him, eyes full of amusement and Brendon wanted to hit him or something but he couldn't move. He was trembling, thighs shaking and his bladder absolutely too fucking full. 

"I- Pete. I can't hold it. Can't- fuck- I'm going to piss if I- if I cum. I wan- but I want to hold it for you. Fuck, Pete. Pete, you gotta fuck me- please," Brendon was incoherent in every way, too turned on to think of what would actually happened if he came. He would piss himself, and get it on the senior in his biology class who he barely fucking knew. Brendon would ruin his pants and smell like pee for the rest of the day. He really didn't think of that when he turned around and pushed his ass against Pete, begging to be fucked in the dirty bathroom with a bladder full of piss. 

"Fuck- you're pretty, but I'm not gonna fuck you dry. We need lube if you want something in your ass, Brendon." Pete's voice was deeper, scratcher and a hundred times sexier. 

Brendon nodded, disappointment shadowing his face until he remembered the lotion in his bag. It was lavender and would probably give him some kind of weird infection but, he really wanted to get fucked, "Lotion, in my backpack- front pocket. Fuck me with it." 

Pete looked at him, "I'm not gonna fuck with lotion, Brendon. I will blow you, though, want me to?" 

Brendon was scandalized, Pete knew that would mean he'd get piss in his mouth, right? When he actually got on his knees, Brendon knew Pete didn't know about that, "No! I'll pee in your mouth, that's disgusting!" 

"I'm disgusting. Piss in my mouth, pretty boy. I promise I'll swallow," Pete actually said that, Brendon really couldnt comprehend how fucking messed up that was, but his dick did not have the same idea. It twitched, little drops of cum smearing on the inside of his boxers.

Pete kissed the boxers, tongue lapping at the wet spot, and hands pressed hard into Brendon's hips. He was making out with Brendon's dick through his boxers, and that was the best thing he had ever felt. Brendon could feel his bladder begging for a piss, everything was heightened. There was a nagging sensation to call Pete a slut, to tell him how bad he was at this, how the only thing he was good at was being a little cockwarmer. Brendon pressed his hand into Pete's hair, hoping that he was doing the right thing and ignored the urge to be a cunt to the guy who was going to sucking his dick. 

"You're- um. Fuck, you're-" the words just came over him, "You really want me to piss in your mouth? Fuck, s- you're a whore, Pete." 

Instant regret. Pete pulled back, his eyes wide. He groaned and looked straight into Brendon's eyes, "It's okay, I'm into it. Humiliate me. You can fuck my throat if you want to, I'll scratch you if I need to breathe." 

"I don't- um- I don't think I can do that, Pete. Please, I'm going to piss. I- fuck. I really have to pee, I'm sorry. Please, I gotta cum. Make me- I have to piss, Pete. Please-" Brendon pulled his boxers down, off his stomach. He pressed his hand into his dick, he could feel the tears press at his eyes. 

Pete pulled Brendon's hand off, and replaced it with his mouth. Brendon was so conflicted with the pleasure and the embarrassment, he was going to cum so quick. He could last longer, he knew that from hours of masturbation,  but it was the first time he had something real on his dick. The first time all his senses were trained on his aching need to cum. And piss. Pete took him all, Brendon knew that porn wasn't a good reference in what to do, but Pete was straight out of a porno. He did something with his tongue and Brendon was gone, broken moans coming from his swollen lips. Pete licked at the head, lapping up all the cum. 

Brendon nearly forgot his bladder was going to explode, he felt a sharp pain in his stomach and then he was pissing. He tried to stop it, but he didn't have control of his bladder. Pete was catching it in his mouth and Brendon was so fucking embarrassed. He wanted to move, he didn't want Pete to have to swallow his piss. Brendon didn't know when he started crying, the hot tears of embarrassment seemed to always have been there. He had stopped pissing, and Pete actually fucking swallowed it. 

"Hey, hey. Brendon, are you okay? Do you want me to leave?" Pete asked when he saw Brendon crying. 

"No, sorry. It's cool, just embarrassed, you know? 'Cause I pissed myself," Brendon reassured Pete, he could feel some piss on his jeans, "Are you actually into that? Like it's your kink?" 

"One of many." 

"Okay, well. That was actually really hot. Gross, but hot. So, Pete, if you wanna try some more kinks out, I could give you my number?" Brendon put his dick back inside his pants and started gathering his things, there was no way he was going back to his lecture. He had to change his pants and finish the reading for English Lit. 

"Okay, cool. Uh- do you wanna go get coffee with me? You could like, tell me what I missed in Biology. And, get to know each other," Pete gave his phone to Brendon to he could put his number in and he was suddenly way less confident. It was cute, he seemed more real. 

"Seems a bit backwards, getting to know me after you blow me. Yeah, coffee's good but I gotta change my pants first," Brendon finished typing his number in and handed the phone back to Pete. 

"I have some basketball shorts in my bag if you don't want to walk all the way back to the dorms," Pete offered, digging in his back before producing some red basketball shorts, as promised. 

"Alright, you gonna watch me change?" 

Pete nodded and Brendon rolled his eyes, he pulled his jeans off and decided, just then, to take his boxers off too. He did it slowly, to tease Pete, and put the shorts on even slower. Pete was staring and Brendon laughed before dragging him out of the bathroom. Coffee was great, and the only talk about Biology was the exact thought and action process of Pete setting his chair on fire.


End file.
